The twins beginning
by NeelyBoo
Summary: Silas has twins, a daughter and son. He does some experiments on them and the Twins now have Dark Energon in them. Both Twins now must figure out whose side they each are on and if they really care for each other. This is only the beginning for them...
1. Chapter 1

"Someone is not paying any attention to me," the teacher said,"her name is Kyanna."

As you can see my name is Kyanna and I live here in Jasper,Nevada and I really hate school! My parents are getting divorced and I am about to get sent to the principal's office. This keeps on getting better and better.

" Your right Ms. Jones,I am so totally not listening to you," I said smirking,"How did you know I wasn't?"

"Young lady you do not speak to me like that! Go to the principal's office this instance!" the teacher looked like a red tomato about to burst so I got out of my seat as quickly as I could go before she burst!

As I walked down the hall I noticed some students looking at me; it wasn't like looking at someone then looking away. These people were looking at me with...what was it ..._sadness? _After my new discovery I ran down the hall to the principal's office as fast as I could.

As soon as I walked in I could tell something was very very wrong. My mother was there plus my twin brother and they did not look happy. I was about to ask if I was still in trouble when my mother came up to me.

"Honey?" my mom started, " There's something wrong."

"Don't you think I know already?" I snapped.

"Your father is ...um.."

"Spill the beans mom."

"Your father is gone"

"I knew that already mom. You guys were going to divorce so what's wrong with him being gone? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Your father...was doing some ..well ..experiments but something went wrong and he hasn't been found yet. Police are trying to find him but no such luck yet."

I could not believe it,no I won't believe! I loved my father so much! He was so...He can't be dead! I ran. I ran from the office down the hall till I found myself outside.

I found my friend Raf outside too.I walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"I heard what happened to your father Kyanna, I am sorry." he said sadly.

"I loved him so much! I..I..don't .."

"It's fine Kyanna, you don't need to talk to me if you don't want to. By the way, what was your father's name?

"I can't tell you, because it has to do with some rule of his...I don't know, but I actually never knew his name..."

"Oh, you just called him 'dad' or 'father' ?"

"Yeah something like that...Raf ..Um..Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah..um..I need to go to a club of mine...

"Can I come?"

"NO!..um I mean, you can't come. Some of the people there is ..um.. they don't like new visitors, sorry"

"It's fine Raf, I think it's time to go back to class now, but I don't think I am going. I have to go with my family."

"Bye Kyanna see you tomorrow then!"

I watched him run up the steps and toward the school. He then looked at me one more time, waved his hand, and walk inside.

"Goodbye Raf see you, I wish I could have told you my father's name"

With that I ran from the building and didn't stop until I was at the edge of my house. I didn't live too far from the school;mom was there,but I didn't want to talk to her right now so I just ran up the stairs to my room.

My mom came in later that night and just sat on my was an awkward silence until my mom started talking

"Honey, are you all right?"she asked.

"You tell me mom, do I look alright?"

"I know how you feel,honey, but we are going to make it through."

"Thank mom"

"I think I will leave you be now. I love you Kyanna."

"Back to you mom"

As soon as she left the room I went right to work. I went to my brother's room, whose name is Kye, and asked him if he was ready. He was, so now all we had to do now was wait.

When my mom finally went to bed my brother and I were ready. We walked quietly down stairs made sure the alarm was off and walked outside into the cool night air ready for some adventure ahead of us.

We walked for awhile until we got to something called KO burger. We went inside to get something to eat when I just saw something at the corner of my eye. I spun around to find Raf from school.

"What the are you doing here!?" I asked surprised.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."he said also surprised.

"It's like 11:00, what are you doing?

"Um...I...Don't... 't"

"He can some times get a little tongue twisted." some one said behind me.

"Hi Jack how's it going?" Kye said.

"Pretty good..How are you?" said Jack.

"Well except that my father disappearing in all I'm fine."

Suddenly there was a loud bang of a gun and people in black uniforms came rushing in. I didn't even have time to scream before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Experiment

I woke up to find myself tied to a pole. Great, this is just great. All I wanted to do was run away with Kye and never talk about my father again, but of course I had to get captured! Speaking of this, where was Kye? There were foot steps coming but distance, but they stared to get louder and louder until it was right next to me.

"Hello Kyanna, my one and only daughter." said a voice I new who exactly who it was.

* * *

Kye woke up to find himself tied up to a pole. Where is Kyanna? She better not get her self hurt. Kye tried to get his self free but no such luck. Jeez! some one ties really hard knots. Suddenly he could feel some other presence with him.

"Who's there, and who are you?" Kye asked cautiously.

There was no answer. Typical. I can sense some one else is here in the room but they won't answer. Suddenly there was a loud crash as barrels started to role around. Kye noticed there was someone. Kye also noticed that the stranger was dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Kye asked again.

"Your knight in shining armor" the person said.

The voice sounded female Kye thought.

"You mean my rescue?"

"Yeah I thought since your tied to this pole you needed help."

"That would be helpful, thanks!"

"No problem"

In no time the mysterious person untied Kye. His thought from before was right, the person was female. She had taken off the black outfit and it was...his _mom?_

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" Kye asked perplexed.

"To save you from...um..."

Save me from what?

"Your father"

My father? What? What's going mom?"

"All you need to know my son that your father is..let's put it like this..he's very _dangerous!_

_"_I thought that he disappeared, poof! into thin air. I thought he was dead!"

"It was a lie to keep you safe."

"Yeah it turns out it didn't work, I think he has Kyanna with him,so let's hope we're not to late on getting her back."

"I hope your right son."

With that said they got up and ran down the hall, hoping they weren't to late.

* * *

"What do you want from me father?" Kyanna said.

" I need you and your brother." He said.

"Need us for what?"

"A sp_ecial _experiment I have for the both of you."

"What?...will it hurt? What it something went wrong? What will mom think about it?"

"Who cares what _mom_ thinks, this will be perfect!"

"I..um...do I have a say in this?

"What do you want?"

"I do not want this experiment done on me at all!"

"Well that's to bad, I have everything ready to go. All I need now is you and Kye."

"You won't have me!"

After I said that, I ran toward the doors to free myself from this nightmare but I was stopped by guards.

"I don't think your going any where right now, Kyanna."

I tried with all my strength I had to free myself, but I had no luck.

"Take her to the _room_" mt father said.

"Father...please don't do this...please..." I said through tears.

"This is for you, Kyanna, I thought you would like this."

"But I don't!"

"You will...some day"

His guards took me out of the room before I could say any thing else and down a dark hall. After a bit of walking through the hall we came to a room. In the room there were two tables with a light on top of the ceiling barley working. There was some equipment next to the tables that looked pretty dangerous. This looks like a mad scientist room or something I thought.

"Put her over there," one of the guards said.

"Yes sir," the other said.

They tied me to one of the tables and just left me there. They took post out side of the door to make sure I stayed put. Like I'm leaving this spot I thought to myself. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Mom, did you see were they took here?" Kye said quietly.

"Yes I think I did," his mom said softly ," but it's very dark in here to tell where exactly."

"We should following them," Kye said pointing to the guards.

"I will, you have to stay here... just in case your father gets a hold of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom, be careful out there."

" I will honey, I love you."

"Back to you mom..."

With that she jumped up from their hiding place and followed the guards quietly as possible. Kye sat their wait, watching, listening for some some of news, but none came. After fifteen minutes went by, Kye started to get a little worried. Another fifteen minutes went by and Kye started to get anxious. A full blown hour went by and Kye started to think about leaving his post. No. His mom had it under control...I think.

"I think something went wrong...should I go help her or should I stay here?" Kye said loud to himself.

Kye decided to go look for his mom, but before he walked about a yard siren started to blare. Oh great, they found me. He ran down the hall and around the corner just to find a pair of guards coming toward him. He spun around to find the same thing. Oh man, They have me surrounded.

"Hi Kye nice to see you again," said a voice oh so familiar, "Why don't you stop running and have a chat? eh..son?

"Father"

"I see you recognize me that's good, but I am wondering...why were you hiding?"

"I am so not talking to you...ever!"

"Well if you're going to like that I guess there is no point in this. Take him to the _room_."

"Father please don't do this...please."

"That's funny your twin said almost the same thing."

With that his father left the area. The guards tried to get him to the _room_ but they had a hard time until one of the guards sedated him and Kye was lost to the world.

* * *

"Why did you sedate him!" yelled the twins father.

"He was hard to get here without doing that, sir."

"Next time ask me first! Got that?"

"Yes, sir"

"We need him to be awake so this can work."

"Yes, sir"

"Then wake him up!"

"Yes, sir right on it sir."

After a few minutes Kye was awake and wet. They dumped cold water on me to get me up thought Kye. Wait a minute I'm tied up to...a table?

"What's going on here, I demand an answer right now!"

"Father is going to be doing an experiment on both of us" said Kyanna next to him also tied up.

"What!"

"I was the same way to Kye."

Their father walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Well are we ready to try this out?"

Their father walked over and started the experiment.

"Before you black out I think you want to know my real name. Do you?"

Both twins nodded.

My name is ...Silas, the best _mad_ scientist ever!"

The twins looked at each other with pain in there eyes before they blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 The Transformers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** Hi to everyone who is reading my chapters! I didn't know how to start at first ,but when the idea of being the children of Silas... that gave me a good idea! I hope you guys are loving it! Please review I don't know if I am doing a good job at this!**

* * *

I woke up untied. I couldn't move a muscle, but I could see my surroundings so I took a look. I was in a different room this time,but this time it looked better than the other room. There were two chairs next to my bed, both red. The walls were a warm color of orange with some cool yellow design on them.

"Like the room?"said a voice approaching me.

"Oh...it's you," I said flatly.

"Always in the bad mood aren't you?" said my father, Silas.

"Well what you did to me counts as making me into a bad mood , don't you think?"

"I get the picture. You don't like my experiment. It hurt didn't it?"

"Nope it was all butterflies and daisies!" I answered sarcastically.

Nope not at all...wait a second, there was..where was Kye?

"What did you do to Kye? You better not have hurt him I will so-"

"He's gone but not," said Silas interrupting.

"What?...he can't be gone and be here at the same time! What in tarnation are you talking about!?"

"I will demonstrate," he said as he walked toward me.

"You better not touch me or you will suffer the consequences!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't."

He was about to do something terrible I think but suddenly there was a siren and that got Silas's attention.

A guard came into the room and said "Sir, there back."

"I will be there in a bit," Silas said,"Make sure they don't get it got it?"

"Yes, sir!" and with that the guard left the room.

"I have to go, Kyanna, I hope to finish my little demonstration later," after he said that he also left the room.

Right after he left I tried to move so I could escape. It took awhile but I finally could get off the table and walk..sort of. I walked out of the room and down the hall. I had no idea where I was going but I kept on walking. I got to a door where I thought it could take me outside, but it took me to a room with a lot of T.V.'s. This is their security I think. I noticed on one of them there were...what_ were _they? They looked liked robots but they moved on their own.

"Is that one of Silas's _experiments _gone wrong?" I said out loud to myself.

_I don't think those are Silas's experiments._

"What the heck?!...Who the are you?

_I'm Kye and I am apparently in your mind or something like that._

_"WHAT! _How is that even possible?"

_I don't know but all I know is that Silas is behind all of this._

_"_O.K this weird..will you _please_ stop talking right now?"

_If you want me to._

"I mean right now."

_You mean right now right now..am I right?_

"Just stop talking o.k.?"

_o.k._

I went back to looking at my strange finding. There was a big one, maybe the leader? He had red and blue colors. There was also another one, but this one was different. It had yellow and some black...sort of like a bumblebee I thought. There was one more. It looked like a female, plus she was blue. But she was smaller than the others.

"I wonder where they came from." I thought out loud.

I think I can get a closer look at them if I go toward the action. With in thinking that I ran out of the room and toward the shooting. When I got closer I had to doge some guards as to not being seen and getting captured again. I noticed a door leading toward the fighting so I open the door.

"Optimus we can't get it!" said the blue female robot.

"We will have to try harder then." said the big red one.

"These humans are tougher than they look."

"I know."

They both started toward something with.._guns?_ Their hands were turned into guns! That was a mind blower to me. I wanted a even more closer look until I was grabbed from behind.

"Oh no your not! you won't leaving this building soon." said a guard.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Like that's happening," he said dragging me toward the door.

I so totally did NOT want to go back to the room so I did the only thing that came to mind. I screamed as loud as I could. The guy that was holding me let go with fright which gave me the opportunity to run away from him. I ran until I ran up to the leader robot. I just stopped in my tracks and stood there in fear.

"You helped us distract them and we got the thing we needed. I want to thank you."

"Wh-wh-what are you...and what's...you-you-your name...sir?

"My name is Optimus Prime and I'm an autobot. What is your name?

"My name is Kyanna...please take me with you...this is a very horrible place!"

There was a long pause. It was a too long of a pause. Silas and his party had recuperated and they started firing there guns again.

"Optimus we need to leave _now" _said the female.

*She's right optimus we need to go*

"I am sorry...I can't take you with me."

"What! I want to come! this place is is is... you are my only hope..."

"I am sorry you can't come. I hope to see you sometime soon or later." and with that he walked through some sort of green stuff.

I tried to run as fast as I could with them, but no such luck, they disappeared.

"Nooooo!" I cried out in anguish.

There was a hard blow to my back before I could say anything else and was knocked out into darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a sore back. I moaned in pain as I got up.

"It looks like sleeping beauty is awake." said Silas walking in

"Oh shut up Silas.' I said coldly.

"It seems that you were trying to escape, am I right?"

"Yes, because _you _are so...mean? dangerous?"

"You don't say things like that to a father, do you?"

"You are not my father any more!"

"Well that's harsh."

There was a long pause so I took this chance to try to run past Silas, but no such luck. He grabbed me even before I got to the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I was trying to free myself. Wasn't that obvious?"

"Maybe."

He took me over to the bed I was lying on before and strapped me to it.

"This will keep you from running away."

After he did that, he walked out of the room and left me their. I hate him...even though he is my father. I was there for awhile until another siren went off. Is it another robot thing?

I tried to get myself free but no luck. Suddenly there was someone right there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am your knight in shining armor... in other words, I am here to help you."

"Thanks!"

The person untied me and I could tell she was female.

"Do I now you?"

"Yes you do" and that's when she took off her mask.

"Mom!?"

"Hi honey!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I here with your brother to try to rescue you."

"Oh...what happened to you?"

"I was captured by your father, and was put into a room. There were no handled to my door so I was stuck there."

"How did you escape?"

"Well there was a loud crash and suddenly there was a hole in my door...if you want to call it a door."

"That's cool..um..mom I think we should escape right now while we have the opportunity."

"You're right, we should leave before they noticed I left my cell."

After that was said we both ran out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

When we got to the fighting I noticed there were different robot things. There was a cool red looking one, but he wasn't fighting much at all. There was also another one and he was the one doing the fighting. He was gray and looked sort of...like a silent type. He had a cool weapon. It was some sort of flying machine with a gun attached to it.

"I have no idea what these robots are trying to do...do you mom?"

"I haven't got a clue."

"Let's go find out," I said with a hint of mischief in my voice.

"Honey don't!"

But I was already on the run toward the action before my mom could say anything else.

I was about to get a look at what the robots were after, but one of the guards noticed me and called to his team mates. Oh this is just great.

"Hey red one!" I yelled.

The robot that was red looked down at me and said,"I have no interest in you, human."

"But what if..um...," I tried to think of something fast and I did,"I like your paint job! It looks really nice!"

That got his attention.

"You do? Thanks! I polished it myself..now what do you want?"

"Can I come with you?"

"What? that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard of! Megatron will get a kick out out this!"

"I mean it!" I was not about to let my escape go this time!

"Well that would be cool...a human on our vesile"

There was a loud crash and the gray robot came flying by. I mean really flying. He was an airplane then suddenly turned into his regular form.

"That was cool!"

"Soundwave, ground bridge now!"

The soundwave robot was already on it. There was that same green stuff as the other robots used to transport. "So this is called a 'Ground Bridge'?"

"Yes...I hope Megatron will let you stay!"

And when he said that, he picked me up (which I didn't like at all) and walked through the ground bridge.

I hope this will be a better place I thought.


	4. Chapter 4 The Twins Switch

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi everyone! I am now putting the story into second person not first. I was hard. **

**I have 2 new followers: Macora prime and TFAN Override. I also have a new beta reader named Eyrmia, thanks to her I have this awesome chapter!**

**I hope you will enjoy this one! :D**

* * *

Kyanna could only think of "wow."

The ship was dark, but interesting. _This is some cool spaceship, _she thought. She wondered what it was called, so she asked the red robot.

"This is a cool ship...What's it called? Oh I forgot, what's your name too? I don't think I have heard it yet,"She added.

"First, It's called a The Nemesis. Two, my name is Knock Out," the Decepticon replied.

"My name is Kyanna."

"Nice name. I think we should get you to Megatron...See if he will keep you on our ship," Knock Out said.

They walked down hall until they came upon some one named Shockwave, by Knock Out's account.

"What do you need Shockwave?" Knock out said.

"Megatron is in need of your presence. Immediately" Shockwave said.

"On my way there already."

They all walked for a bit, until it became a bit awkward. Shockwave broke the silence.

"Knock out why do you have a human on this ship?"

"I wanted to see if Megatron would let me keep her on this ship."

"It sounds highly illogical, Knock out."

"She may be useful, You never know." Knock Out retorted.

"I doubt that," Shockwave said as he walked around the corner and left the pair.

"I don't like that robot." Kyanna said as they got out of ear range.

"We are actually called something." said Knock Out crankily.

"Then what are you called Mister Cranky Head?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I brought you here," he said with a big heavy sigh,"We are called Transformers to answer your question."

"Transformers...that sounds cool. I met some other transformers, but they didn't take me with them. I don't like them."

"Were they autobots?"

"Yes I think they were."

"We don't like them either. We are actually trying to terminate them."

"Um...that's a little harsh. Don't you think?" Kyanna asked.

"Nope."

_Hey Kyanna remember me?_

"Oh no, not you again," Kyanna groaned.

_What! you don't want to talk to your own brother?_

"I do but not in my mind!"

"Who the heck are you talking to?" said Knock Out perplexed.

"I..Um..."

_My name is Kye if he can hear me, but I guess he can't. I will stop talking for now for your benefit, but it gets boring sometimes._

"Would you please tell me, because I don't want a human who is mentally ill."

"It's sort of hard to explain..." Kyanna said, feeling relieved that Kye stopped talking for a bit.

"Well, tell me later then, because were're here." Knock Out said as he walked through a set doors.

There were a lot of Transformers inside. There were mostly Vehicons in the room. Kyanna could see the same transformer from before. Knock out told her his name was Soundwave. She noticed a very frighting looking transformer. She asked Knockout what his name was.

"That one is Megatron." he replied in a blank tone.

"Oh."

Megatron was talking, but she wasn't paying any was actually talking about the thing Knock Out and Soundwave retrieved. It was called Yellow energon. It had a very interesting medicinal ability. If anyone who was ill or injured,they could fuel up on the Yellow Energon and it would heal them back to their original state of health.

Kyanna wasn't paying any attention, until she heard her name.

"I want to say hello to our new crew member, Kyanna."

There was some cheering but Megatron wasn't done yet.

"I have come up with an idea. Kyanna can be our little spy."

_What is he taking about?_ she thought.

"She can become friends with the Autobots, and can deceive them into believing she is there ally."

_That is not what I came here to do_! she thought bitterly

"I don't wan-" She began to say, but was interrupted by Megatron.

"You'll do nice job for us won't you? It would be a sham if you didn't." he said menacingly.

"I..I..don't...I will do the job for you. On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"I have a problem that I think only your doctors will be able to figure out."

"Fine. We'll have Shockwave and Knock Out take a look at you. Is that all?"

"Yes, for now."

"Then this meeting is over."

Both Knock Out and Kyanna were walking toward his laboratory, but then Shockwave approached and insisted they work at his_ own_ laboratory.

When the scientist got out of ear range Knock Out said "I don't like that mech for one second."

"He's...unique." Kyanna replied.

"I don't think so. He's done too many experiments for my taste plus he took over my job! Megatron likes him so he can do what ever _he_ likes!"

"We should follow him, otherwise he'll get a little suspicious that we're not going with him."

"You're right. Of course."

They both rounded the corner to find Shockwave standing right there.

"What were you talking about?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Um..." Knock Out said.

"He was just telling me about you. You seem to be his favorite person, and I heard from him that you do a lot of cool experiments!"

I could hear a cranky huff from Knock Out.

"Oh, is that all...? You may talk, but do not linger," said Shockwave as he was beginning to walk away. "Oh, and Knock Out...I did not know you were fond of me. It seemed illogical..."

Kyanna was laughing to herself on the inside. She finally giggled out loud "He seemed a little perplexed about that"

"You think this is funny don't you? But you have no idea what you just did to me! This is going to go on for _centuries_!"

"Oh poor Knock Out, I was just trying to save you. okay? No hurt feelings please."

"Fine, but Shockwave better not say this to anyone."

The both of them rounded another corner and went quiet for the rest of the way.

* * *

When they got to Shockwave's laboratory he was already working on getting a human sized table. She suddenly did not want to tell them her problem or anything at all. _Especially_ Shockwave.

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong with you? asked Shockwave as he finishing his work.

"Um...May I please just tell Knock Out?" Kyanna said with hopefulness in her voice.

"No, Megatron has requested that both Knock Out and I to do this. So again: What is wrong with you?"

Darn it she said it herself. "Um...it goes like this." As she began her story.

After her story the transformers were impressed about her situation, but they also knew that her father, Silas, was a threat to their race. Shockwave wanted tell her, but Knock Out didn't think it was a good idea. Knock Out finally won the silent conversation, even though Shockwave wasn't pleased.

"What just happened?" asked Kyanna.

"Nothing you need to know about." said Knock Out.

"Shall we start on this?" said Shockwave.

"What are we doing again?" Kyanna asked confused.

"What we're trying to do is get Kye out of you. We just have to reverse the process."

"Oh..."

"Lie down please."

I walked toward the table and lay down.

"What are you doing...I mean physically doing to me?" Kyanna asked a little frightened.

"That remains to be seen." replied Shockwave.

"What? I thought-" before she could say anything else, Shockwave put her to sleep.

"What was that for?" Knock Out asked, a little displeased.

"It was for her own good."

"Whatever you say, you're the professional."

"Thank you. Now, Knock Out, please bring me the tools from your laboratory."

"Yes sir."

Knock Out walked out of the laboratory and toward his own, thinking only about the human, Kyanna. _I_ _hope Shockwave doesn't hurt her,_ he thought. _He's done too many experiments to count._ He was close to his laboratory when someone stopped him with a servo. He turned to find Megatron.

"Hello sir...What do you need?" Knock Out asked.

"Knock Out, you know the human well enough, am I right?" Megatron said.

"Yes sir."

"Do you think she will cooperate?"

"Um...I don't think so sir."

"Thank you that is all I need to know." and with that, Megatron walked away.

"That was sort of strange." said Knock Out to himself as he entered his laboratory. He got the items Shockwave needed and hurried back.

When he got back Knock Out was outraged at what he saw. Shockwave hurting Kyanna horribly.

_"What the heck are you doing_ to _her!?"_

"I am trying an experiment on her," said Shockwave as though this was logical, "Did you retrieve the items I requested?"

"Y-yes, but stop what you're doing!"

"This will work Knock Out. Do you not trust me?"

"I..."

"Please hand over the items, now."

"...No."

"Why would that be now Knock Out?" Shockwave asked with a taunting voice, "Do you want to protect the human? Do you want her to be safe? Are you fond of her?"

"I want her off the table now!"

"To late for that!" yelled Shockwave as he switched a lever.

"What!? No!" screamed Knock Out.

Knock Out could see that Kyanna was in pain even though she was a sleep. What was Shockwave trying to do? Kill her?

"Stop it, Shockwave!

"I can't, the process can't be stopped." He said with a hint of...delight?

_I_ _hate him,_ thought Knock Out.

All Knock Out could do was stand there and wait for it to stop. Kyanna was in so much extreme pain that it made Knock Out wince. When it was done the result wasn't good.

"She's dead, isn't she." Knock Out said, though more as a statement than question.

"Yes, she is, but watch closely."

Knock Out did as he was told. He noticed nothing at first until...

"That's not possible, is it?" He said.

"You're watching it with your own two optics, aren't you?"

Kyanna was changing. She was changing into what? It looked like a...boy? Was this Kye?

"Is that the person Kyanna was talking about?"

"It must be." Shockwave replied.

"We must report this to Megatron, right?"

"We should, wait, for a bit don't you think?" Shockwave said.

"You? Wait? I thought you were the type to report to Megatron on what ever you see."

"Sometimes I'm like that, but not today."

"Hi everyone my name is Kye, what's yours?"

Both transformers jumped at the new voice in the room.

"Um...my name is Knock Out and this is Shockwave, nice to meet you." rushed Knock Out.

"Where is the girl, Kyanna?" asked Shockwave.

"She's inside me. We are one. We are combined. We are The Twins of Silas."

There was a long awkward silence, but Knock Out broke it.

"I have to say, _that_ was creepy."

"What was? my 'speech'?" Kye guessed.

"Yes."

"Sorry about that. Kyanna was telling me what to say."

"Oh..." there was another awkward silence.

"I have an hypothesis." said Shockwave after some time.

"And what would that be?"

"Let's say we try this experiment again and the same process would happen to Kye. He would turn into Kyanna. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Yes." said Knock Out not quite understanding what Shockwave was trying to get at.

"That means, if I am right, they are both..._immortal."_

Both Knock Out and Kye just looked dump founded. Kye thought to himself did my father, Silas, make me immortal?Is this what he was trying to do?

Knock Out on the other hand, thought, This is so way beyond me.

"We should go tell Megatron right now." he finally said Knock Out. He was on his way toward the door, but he was stopped by Shockwave.

"Don't."was all he said.

"Why not?"

"Megatron might use this to do something bad to him,"replied Shockwave.

"I am not the only one who wants to protect him now, am I?" Knock Out said with a hint of glee in his voice.

"No... You are not"

"I guess we are the only ones who know about this so...what now?"

"We tell Megatron that we couldn't figure it out."

"You lead the way Shockwave."

They were both on their way out, but Shockwave stopped by Kye.

"Please remain here until return."

"I will. I won't go anywhere."

"Good." and with that he left with Knock Out. I have to find a way to escape thought Kye.

_Need my help bro.?_

"Don't talk to me right now, please"

_I know the way around the place and you don't, remember?_

"I actually do know my way around here Kyanna, so just sit tight and enjoy the ride!"

_Oh great._

Kye walked out and saw no one coming around the corner. This is go time. Kye ran out and toward the nearest ground bridging area hoping no one was there.

* * *

**We are near an energon mine.**

"Hey Optimus, are we going yet?" Smokescreen asked impatiently.

"We need to know if any one knows we are here."replied Optimus.

"I can't wait until Arcee and Bumblebee come back."

As soon as he said that, the aforementioned bots came running up.

"Is it clear?" aske Smokescreen.

*It is and know one knows we're here to.* said Bumblebee.

"Let's go retrieve energon." said Optimus and with that the team drove off, not knowing that Soundswaves little flying machine watched it all.

* * *

**On the Nemisis**

"I need some help Kyanna."

_What do you need bro?_

"How do you past those guys right there?"

There were some vehicons right in front of the computer.

_That's a tough one bro. I don't know about this._

"Thanks for the help."

_Your welcome._

The transformers suddenly rushed off to some place, but Kye didn't care. He was climbing on to the computer.

"How do you send a ground bridge?"

_I still don't know but I will try. Type in your coordinates. Then just hit a button that seems to be "start" like in a video or something._

"Thanks I got it I think."

There was suddenly a green portal in front of the computer.

"Yea! Whose the awesome one? Me!"

"I don't think your going anywhere"

Kye turned around to find Shockwave and Knock Out right in front of the portal.

_What! you have to be kiding._

"I..um.." Kye said trying to find a way to past them.

"He's having a hard time trying to figure out the best route to past us."

"He will definitely have a hard time with that."

"I think we should just grab him, now."

"O.k., I will grab him."

"No, I will grab him."

No, I will"

Kye took this chance to run into the ground bridge.

"I hope I will fine something better in here." he said hopefully.

* * *

**Other side of GroundBridge.**

Kye found a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

He went to find cover, but a vehicon got thrown down and blocked his path. _Well_ _I_ _guess this could work as my cover,_ thought Kye.

He went onto hiding. He was trying to figure out what the Autobots were doing u till he heard a familiar voice.

"Autobots, roll out. We have what we came for."commanded Optimus.

_Its Optimus!_ _I_ _have to get to him before he leaves._

But he was mistaken. Both Knock Out and Shockwave had come through the ground with him. They were trying to find him in all the confusion. They had no luck, but they did stop the Autobots for him.

This is my chance! He ran as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Knock Out grabbed him before he was even close to Optimus.

"You little naughty thing. You're coming with me." I screamed yet nothing happened. Knock Out was walking toward the portal, but Arcee jumped and blocked his path.

"Optimus, Knock Out has a human." She stated.

"We must save the human," Optimus said,"Do not let it get hurt."

I was hurt already dude. To late for that one Kye thought.

The Autobots finally got Kye and both Shockwave and Knock Out weren't happy at all.

"We will get him back, Optimus." growled Knock Out.

"We must tell Megatron." and both of them rushed inside the portal.

Optimus was the one who saved Kye, who rested on the Autobot leader's servo.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome...do I know you?"

"Yes, You're the one who left me to MECH!"

"You're, _Kyanna?_"

"Yes but a lot of things happened."

All of the Autobots went through the newly opened portal, and that only left Optimus Prime and Kye.

"I am sorry for leaving you."

"I probably would have done the same thing to Prime."

"I made a mistake on leaving you, please forgive me."

"I do." and with that both of them went into the portal, but they didn't notice Laserbeak . It recorded what it saw and flew back to its master.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hi! I'm very busy right now so I'm going to stop writing for awhile, sorry. I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks TTFN (ta ta for now)**


	5. Chapter 6 Explaining

When both Optimus and Kye walked through the other side, Kye was overwhelmed. There were a _lot_ of Transformers! The blue female was there, as well as some Kye hadn't even see yet.

"Optimus? Could you please introduce me?" he asked nervously.

The Prime put down Kye and started to explain. "This is Kye. He escaped the Decepticons' war ship and found us, But before that-"

Kye tuned Optimus out and began walking and looking around the base. There were was Cybertronian-sized computer where a tall white and red bot was working, but Kye just kept on walking. He found a set of stairs so he walked up to find his own kind there.

"I'm guessing your the new guy here? asked a female voice.

Kye looked at her. She had pink wild hair and seemed to have a spunky spirit.

"Yes, I am." Kye replied.

"My name is Miko. What's yours?" She asked.

Kye turned his head to look around some more, while answering, "My name is Kye."

"Well, Kye, want to meet my friends?"

Kye stopped looking and returned his gaze to her. "There's more people here?"

"Yes. Come on!"

She ran around the corner with Kye following her, and he soon caught a glimpse of the other two. They were both male. One was short with glasses and the other was taller with black hair. They were both caught up in some sort of game.

"This is Raf," Miko said pointing to the shorter one," and this is Jack." pointing to the taller one.

Jack cried out in frustration," What! I thought I was winning. How did you do that?"

"It's simple. I made you think I was way behind and used my last boost to pass you." Raf replied simply.

Jack just looked irritated. He suddenly noticed Kye and asked," Who are you?"

"My name is Kye."

"Hi." said Raf. Kye felt a little uncomfortable. He really didn't know these people, but he felt like they were going to be his only family left...

"Kye." said Optimus, causing Kye to jump and turn around.

"Yes Optimus?"

"We have been trying to understand the experiment M.E.C.H. did on you. Can you assist us?"

"I think so. Who is scientist here." Kye asked Optimus.

"Rachet is out medic, but he dabbles with science as well."

"May I please speak to him?"

"Yes."

A few minutes past until Optimus returned with the red and white mech who had been at the monitor.

"You called?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"This Rachet. He will be the one helping you." said Optimus.

Kye looked at Rachet and said "Thank you."

"I heard what Optimus said about you, so I thought I could help some how. This experiment... it appears to be very complex."

"Do you need to scan me?" Kye asked.

"Yes. I do."

Kye walked down the stairs and toward Rachet, who bent down and started to scan the human."

"This is odd." the medic mused. Kye didn't like the sound of that.

"There seems to be a problem with your brain function."

"And what does that imply?" Kye asked, hoping it wouldn't be bad news.

"The human brain controls the blood flow, your sense of seeing, hearing ect. and other important things, but your brain seems to be in stasis in some parts."

"Then you're saying I'm half asleep?"

"No. It seems that your brain is dreaming of something."

"So you're saying that could be Kyanna?"

"Yes, it very well could be her."

There was a long silence until Kye spoke up once more,"Then how can I hear her?"

"When you sleep you can hear voices, just like when you're conscious, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Because some of your brain is unconscious, you can hear Kyanna."

Kye really couldn't comprehend it yet. This was too strange for him."Rachet, I'm tired. May I go to sleep?"

"Yes. There is a couch. Walk up the stairs and there should be one up there." Rachet answered.

Kye walked up the stairs and found the couch. He flopped onto the cushions and lay there.. A while later he was lost to the world.


	6. Chapter 7 Bad News

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, I went on a vacation and after the trip it got busy. I have a chapter for you now and I hope you enjoy!**

**I have some new followers though: Sounduser, MOON Shadow, Sumoonset, and floradaisylily. Thanks to guys I'm still writing this story! I love you all :D**

* * *

_Kye was running away, well trying anyways. There was a black shadow right on top of him._

_"Keep running, but I will find you." It said. _

_Kye tripped and fell. Kye twisted just to find It engulf him in darkness._

(_ change_ of scene )

_Kye opened his eyes to find his father in front of him._

_Oh no not him, he thought._

_Silas walked over and took out a knife. Kye's eyes widened with fear._

_He looked over to find his mom tied up in a chair. __Kye knew exactly what Silas was about to do. Kye tried, with all that he had, to get free and help his mom._

_But it was too late. Silas lifted the knife and swung down, aiming for his mom's heart._

_NO! Kye screamed._

( Back in the real world )

When Kye woke up, screaming, Ratchet came running over to see what was wrong.

"You all right?" he asked.

Kye sat up shaking. He looked over at Ratchet, blinked, but said nothing. The dream felt so real!

"Was it a nightmare?"

Kye just nodded.

"I-I'll be alright...Where is everyone?" asked Kye with a shaky voice.

"They went on an energon mission." Ratchet replied.

Kye sat up and stretched. He needed to be distracted.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but it might make me feel better, so-"

Kye explained from the Shadow to his mom.

Ratchet didn't know what to say except, "Sorry to hear that..."

There was suddenly a beep at the computer. Ratchet got up and went to see what it was, to find out it was Agent Fowler.

"I've got some bad news Doc." He stated.

Ratchet moaned, he hated his nickname. "What is it?" he asked

"It's about Kye's parents, or Kyanna's if you want to get all technical..."

"Get to the point Fowler."

"Okay. Kye's...umm. Is Kye listening to this?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He might not-"

Fowler was cut off by Kye. "What ever it is, I think I should know!" He snapped.

"Okay, but remember I warned you. I don't know how to put this easier for you, but...Kye's mom is dead."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next?**

**Please review, it gives me life! I'm going to try to post at least 2 chapters each Saturday, besides that I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 8 Why Her?

Kye was struck with shock. No, it can't be! His mom, the only one who understood him, the only one who was always there for him! She can't be gone! He wanted this all to be a dream, but he knew this was real, all of this was real! His knees gave way and he sank to the ground, crying.

Ratchet came over and tried to comfort him, but it didn't really help.

_Kyanna, help me..._thought Kye.

_What's wrong? _she thought.

_I hate to tell you this...but...mom's dead..._

_I already knew that bro...I also saw your dream..._

"What? You can see my dreams?" Kye said out loud, not knowing he did.

_Yes, _was all she thought.

I need to something than cry all day thought Kye. He got up, wiped the tears off his face and asked, "How did she die?"

Ratchet got up and called Agent Fowler. After a while, he called back.

"What is it?"

Ratchet asked Kye's question," Do you know how she died?"

There was no reply.

"Fowler?"

"Yes. I do, but I don't think you want to know."

Kye ran up saying, "Tell me!"

"Okay, don't tell me I didn't warn you. She was found...with a _knife _in her chest...Sorry to say."

Kye was dump struck. A knife? It was like his dream. Ratchet must have figured it out to, because he looked perplexed.

Ratchet cut the link with Fowler and asked," That sounded like your dream. Am I wrong?"

"No." was all Kye could muster. How was that possible? Him to see what had happened?

"Ratchet? Could you please leave me a lone for a bit? I need some time alone."

Ratchet looked down with worry, but all he said was, "Yes, but I will send Optimus when he comes back." He hoped Kye was alright.

"Thanks." Kye mumbled, and with that, he ran up the stairs that led outside.

* * *

He soon as he felt the breeze hit his face he sank to his knees and wept.

Why did it have to be her? Not his dad and nor anyone else?

A while later Kye got up, wiped his eyes and yelled into the wind ," I will get you, Silas , for what you have done to my mom and me!"

"That was...fierce." said a voice.

Kye jumped. He spun around to find Optimus.

"Oh, it's you." He said flatly.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry to hear that and I also heard of your dream."

Kye was a little peeved that Ratchet told him everything.

"So. Is Ratchet his your little 'helper?' Does he tell you everything?"

Optimus looked down at Kye. He could tell that Kye was having a hard time taking the news.

"Kye, before I leave, I want to tell you that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." and he left.

I will some day Optimus. Kye just stood there, letting the wind mess his hair.

_I will find you Silas, and you will be very sorry. _thought Kye before he went back down into the base.

* * *

**Please review as always, Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 9 The Change

When Kye finally came back down, he found most of the transformers were gone. He walked up the stairs hoping no one would notice, but it was hopeful think.

"Kye...I need to speak to you," said Ratchet.

"What?" was all Kye said.

"I think you might be happy on what I have built. Come, follow me." and with that he wale down the hall.

_What should I do?_ thought Kye.

_Follow him, you idiot!_ thought Kyanna.

Kye jumped in surprise, then started to follow Ratchet

_Why do I even listen to you?_

_Because I'm smart._

Kye was so busy with Kyanna he almost knocked into Ratchet.

"What is it you want to show me?" asked Kye.

"This." and he pulled out a machine.

Kye suddenly had an urge to walk a way.

"May I ask what this thing is?"

I Ratchet smiled down at Kye. He actually smiled!

"This my friend...will change you back."

_What does he mean by that? _thought Kye.

_No idea._ Kyanna thought.

"What do you mean, Ratchet?" asked Kye.

"This will...change you _and_ Kyanna back to yourselves!"

_Wait. Is this really happening?_ I'm _changing back?_ thought Kyanna.

"So you're saying that Kyanna will also change bck?

"Yes."

Kye to a moment to think. Will this work? What if something went wrong? Will on of us get hurt?

_Let's do this!_ thought Kyanna.

Kye gave a sigh. What if they died? No one would really care would they?

"Let's do this!" Kye said looking up at Ratchet.

* * *

**I have bad news everyone! I won't be on here as much, so that means not much chapters. My dad does NOT like it when I'm on here...I still like the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 10 Is he dead?

**Hello to all my fans! I have returned from the dead and I have made a new chapter it's short, but I hope you like it!**

**I also have some new followers I want to introduce: ShadowClawPrime, Allyp098 and Jazzilynn Hall. To everyone who reads this story I hope you know that it makes my day to hear you reviews! **

* * *

Kye was was not in pain, well...in this state anyways. He was drifting in and out of . He was in pain then not, but he did hear a voice.

_Kye...wake up!_

Kye gave a groan. Do I have to?

_Wake up. You have to try! Please...don't leave...me..._

Kye didn't really try. If he did, he was going to be in pain, so...

* * *

**In the real world...**

Kyanna had made it through the process, but Kye hadn't yet. She was right next to him, hoping that some time he would wake up to his happy self, nothing, not even a twitch. Ratchet tried everything he could, but he said that maybe he might not...um...Don't say it! He will wake up!

"Kye...wake up!" Kyanna cried out.

Nothing happened.

"Wake up! You have to try! Please...don't leave...me..." After that Kyanna burst into tears.

Ratchet felt so sorry for her. It was his fault that he wasn't a wake!

Everyone could hear Kyanna's sobs through the whole base, so they came to see what was wrong. When everyone finally saw what had happened they felt sorry for her.

Optimus felt like he needed to say something, so he took a step forward.

"Little one, don't be sad, you will see him again some day. On our world, you can feel the your loved one near you, even if you can't see them."

Optimus always had a way of making things better. Sometimes...

A few minutes passed, which felt like an eternity. That moment Kyanna stopped crying and looked up.

"Thank you Optimus."

She looked up at her twin and whispered," I love you, even though you'll..."

Smokescreen finished her sentence," Die ?"

Everyone looked over and glared at him.

"Okay! Wrong thing to say!"

Smokescreen on the other hand had a way of making things worse.

Kyanna looked back at Kye, he was going to wake up. He had to! if he didn't...

"I'm alone, I'm alone with just a crazy man left as my family."

She got up to walk away, when...

"You'll never be alone. I will always be there."

Kyanna spun around to find Kye looking back at her.

"Kye," She exclaimed," You're alive!"

"What? You thought a dinky little machine could kill me? You need much more than that to kill me."

Kye sat up and hugged his sister. She was taken by surprise, but after the shock she hugged him back.

When they parted Kyanna gave him a stern look.

"Don't EVER do that again! Promise me?"

"I promise." he said.

Everyone in the room could feel the tension fade away. That's when the whole base came to life.

"What happened?" asked Arcee.

"Is he going to be okay?" buzzed Bumblebee.

"How were they separated again?" wondered Smokescreen.

Rachet just shook his head.


	10. Chapter 11 The Prisoner

**HI! I want to wish all my followers and everyone else a Merry Christmas!...and a Happy new Year! and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

The twins were happy to be together again. They wanted to go after Silas for what he did on them, but didn't know how.

"How are we going to pull this off?" asked Kye.

"The question is not how, but _who. _I know that all of the autobots can open the portal, but who shall we trust?"

The twins gave a loud mournful sigh.

"What's wrong? asked a voice.

The twins spun around and found Smokescreen standing right there, near the controls!

"Should we trust him?" mumbled Kyanna

Kye nodded his head.

"Hey! Smokescreen I have a favor to ask you." kyanna said.

* * *

**One minute later.**

The twins and Smokescreen were in the Jasper Factory.

"You positive he's here?" said Kye.

"No, but I know that he normally is here." answered Smokescreen.

They wandered for a bit, until Kyanna spotted something.

"Look over there." she said pointing.

They both looked and found someone just standing there, with a gun.

"It's a guard." stated Kye.

"Way to state the obvious, Mr Obvious." said Kyanna.

Kye just rolled his eyes.

Kyanna was wondering how they should approach, when Smokescreen got up and just walked right up to the guard!

"Smokescreen!" hissed Kye.

The man noticed the autobot and dropped his gun in fear.

Smokescreen smiled. He transformed his servo into a gun and pointed it at the guard.

"Run" Smokescreen said.

And did that man run! He ran like a he saw a ghost.

Both Kye and Smokescreen started to laugh, but Kyanna was not pleased.

"WHAT do you think you were doing?! Waltzing up to him like that?" She yelled.

"I just got rid of that guard for you. I was hoping you would say thank you."

Kyanna yelled even louder, "He's going to report to Silas now!"

They both stopped laughing.

"Oh." was all Smokescreen said.

Kyanna just gave an angry huff. "I guess we should get going before Silas comes."

That got them all moving.

They got to the first building and both Kye and Kyanna ran inside. They then stopped and came back out.

"What's wrong Smokescreen?" asked Kye.

Smokescreen answered, "I can't fit through that door."

Both twins looked at each other and then smiled.

"Then you can just stay here and stand guard." said Kyanna.

After that they left before Smokescreen could say anything.

* * *

**Inside the Base.**

The Twins searched in every room till they came upon a locked door.

"What's inside there you think?" asked Kye.

"I don't rightly know." replied Kyanna.

They were both trying to find a way inside when they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Hide behind those." Kyanna said pointing to some big barrels.

They both ran over and hid just in time as three guards came running past.

One of them stopped and said to the other two,"Go on ahead I'll check on the prisoner." He reached into his pocket and produced a pile of keys.

The others guards by then ran around the corner and disappeared.

"What should we do?" asked Kyanna.

"Knock him out and grab his keys?" answered Kye.

"But how do you knock out someone?"

"Hit them in the head like in the movies?"

Kyanna shook her head. Of what was going on, all Kye could think of was movies?

Kyanna looked over and found a long thin pipe.

_Well what luck?_, thought Kyanna. She picked it up and ran over to the man.

_Well here goes nothing,_ she thought.

She tilted it up and then swung it down, hard.

The man had heard something but didn't think much about it. He looked at his pile of keys and rummaged for the right one. He was a trained and armed man, so he was prepared for anything.

What he wasn't prepared for was a hard knock in the head.

The man fell down without a sound.

Kyanna dropped the pipe and picked up the keys.

Kye came running over and started to say," That was ama-"

but kyanna stopped with a look.

A few seconds later she found the right key and opened the door. It swung open with a small creek.

"It's open." stated Kye.

The Twins walked in and close the door behind them. They were engulfed in darkness.

"Find a switch." said Kyanna as she slid her fingers across the wall. Few minutes later, light swept over the room.

In the middle of it was a woman tied up in a wooden chair.

They both run up to her and shook her awake.

She looked up and all of them gasped.

"Mom!?" cried The twins in surprise.

* * *

**Sorry to say I won't be able to post a new chapter until next year! Till then I hope you make me happy and review! THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 12 Silas Explains His Experiment

**Hi everyone! I probably confused some of you when I said I would post a new chapter next year. HA HA HA. Meant to do that. Any who.**

**I want to point out some of my new followers: TarryDruid and transformeremoji. **

**I want to also point out that with each follower, this story keeps going just for all of ya! Here we go now, the story goes on...**

* * *

The twins both stood, staring , too shocked to move or say anything.

There mom broke the silence,"What are you doing here?"

Kyanna finally said,"The question that should be asked is: How are you alive?"

Their mother shook her head dismissively," That doesn't matter at this moment. I was wonder why you're here."

Kye finally came back to earth and replied,"We were actually looking for Silas."

Their mom hissed ,"What in the world were you thinking!? He wants you here!"

The both blanched.

"W-w-what?" stuttered Kyanna.

"You heard me. He wants you here for some reason."

The Twins were surprised by this.

"She's right you know." said a low and deep voice.

The twins slowly turned around and found their father, standing in the doorway.

He smiled. "I was wondering when you both would get here."

Kyanna wished she hadn't dropped the pipe. She would have thrown it toward the man who made her suffer.

He stepped into the room and was smirking.

_The nerve!_ thought Kyanna. She stepped forward to give Silas a piece of her mind, but was stopped by a hand.

She looked over to find Kye holding it.

"Don't bother," whispered Kye, " He's not worth it."

Kyanna stayed where she was, but that didn't stop her from glaring at Silas.

He started to talk," You might be wondering how I completed the 'Experiment' on you both."

Kyanna wasn't actually wondering how he did it, but if he was going to explain she might as well listen. It wasn't like she was going anywhere.

"Let's start in the beginning. I got a T-cog, a part of a transformer that helps them transform. I wanted to make my own transformer, but it didn't really work out. What I did find out was this, there was some substance called "Dark Energon" in this T-cog. I wanted to see what this thing did, so I started to play with it."

Kye rolled his eyes," So you played with this thing and you created us?"

Silas shook his head," Not really. I experimented on other living creatures. What happened to them when I mixed The Dark Energon with their blood was that they would become very strong. Stronger than their own kind."

Kyanna was starting to get it. She finished for him," So you thought that if you put it in a human, they would also become strong."

"But it didn't work, did it?" asked Kye.

Silas gave a sad smile," It actually did work."

Both of them gasped.

"But it worked too well, if you get what I mean."

"No, not really" stated Kye.

"Here let me explain." said Silas," You both had the superhuman strength, but it was to much for you both. In a way one of you were dark and the other was light. The dark one went into the light."

The Twins gave blank faces.

Silas sighed. They're hopeless he thought.

"I'll give a different example. If you have a negative number times a positive number, what do you have as the product?"

Kye answered," You get a negative."

"So, with this 'dark and 'light' energon, dark is negative and the light is positive."

They finally got it.

"They both cancel each other and you're left with a negative," The Twins said in unision.

Silas nodded and smiled. His kids were smart, they just needed a little time to figure things out.

Kyanna got down to the point. "So who was the dark one?"

Silas answered,"You figure it out."

So she did.

_If the dark one and light canceled,_ She thought,_ and the light was on the outside that would mean..._

Kye. Kye was the dark one.

She looked over at him. He didn't seem to be dark in anyway, but...

A shooting noise got her back to earth.

Silas looked over his shoulder.

"What was-" but he didn't finish his sentence.

The blue female transformer, named Arcee, came running past the door yelling," Kyanna! Kye! Where are you!?"

SIlas was struck dumb and didn't move.

The Twins took the chance to run past him, with their mom right behind them.

The all came running out in a rush and Kyanna yelled back at Arcee," Arcee, over here!"

The blue transformer turned around. She transformed into her vehicle mode, and came driving over, saying,"Hop on."

They all hopped on, not caring how squishy it was.

"Drive!" yelled Kye.

And she drove. Man she was one fast bike!

She drove out of the base and through the green and blue portal.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Please tell me in the reviews! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! I forgot to say that in the beginning. XD YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**


	12. Chapter 13 The Energon Problem

**Hello again! I can't believe that I'm almost done with this and that I will be making a sequel. SQEEEEEEEE! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL and please keep reading. **

* * *

On the other side, the whole base buzzed with excitement. The Twins were back, alive and well, and they brought someone new with them.

Minutes later they found out this was their Mom!

Ratchet came walking up.

He looked at the Twins faces and he could see something like regret in them.

"For Primus sake WHAT were you thinking!?" He yelled.

The Twins flinched at his voice.

"Of all the places you could go, you went to Silas!?"

The Twins just stared at him blankly.

"You could have gotten killed!"

The Twins still just stared.

"Did I not tell-"

But he was cut off by Optimus.

"I think they get it." Optimus said in a low voice.

Ratchet just nodded and walked away.

Optimus looked sternly at the Twins.

"What you did was wrong," Then he smiled," But I'm glad you are both okay."

With that Optimus walked away, leaving there Twins with their mom.

* * *

Kyanna looked over at her mom.

"How is it that you're still alive?" she asked.

Their Mom sighed.

"I guess I should tell you."

They sat down and their mom started to explain.

"Silas wanted you guys to come, but he didn't know how, until he captured me. He thought if it looked like I died you would both come after him for revenge."

"And it worked" said Kye.

"Yes. He used some women that looked just like me and ...I guess he killed her."

Kyanna was appalled. _He killed and innocent women?!_

Their mom explained some more.

"After that I was taken to a room and was tied up. I wasn't treated badly, but I still didn't like being in there. Then you both came and brought me here."

"That leaves the question: What did Silas want us for?"

Kye shrugged," Does it matter? We are all together again and I don't want us to be separated ever again."

Miko chose that moment to come walking up.

"Hey, Kyanna. Since its the weekended, I was wondering it you would like to come over?"

_It's the weekend already? _then Kyanna smiled to herself. _And_ r_ight after Kye said he didn't want us separated..._

"If It's alright with my Mom, then yes!" She said looking over toward her mom.

She nodded and a few minutes later Kyanna hopped into Bulkhead and all three of them drove out of the base.

"I hope she's not going to be gone very long." Kye said sadly.

His Mom put her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, don't worry."

Kye smiled," I'm suppose to be saying that to you."

They both laughed.

_Everything's right with the world and nothing can destroy it, t_hought Kye.

Kye looked over at Ratchet and Ratchet looked back with something in his optics. Was it fear?...

_Mmmm, something's wrong._

Kye walked over and asked Ratchet," What's wrong?"

Ratchet looked up from his work,"Why do you ask?"

"You gave me a strange look."

Ratchet sighed."I guess I shouldn't hide this from you any longer."

"What?" Kye gasped," You're hiding something from us?"

Ratchet nodded," It's sort of hard to explain, but you have dark energon in your system."

Kye didn't even move a muscle.

"Did you just hear me?"

Kye nodded,"Yes, but I knew that already."

Ratchet blanched," How do you know?"

"My dad, Silas, told me."

Ratchet nodded," But did he tell you it's dangerous?"

This time Kye was struck dumb.

Ratchet shook his head sadly.

"The things humans do.." he said sadly.

"What's wrong with the Dark Energon" Kye asked.

Ratchet looked back at Kye and said." You have...ummmm...how do I explain this to a human?"

"Just say the truth." Kye said helpfully.

"If you insist. You have a connection to Unicron, the most powerful decepticon ever."

Kye stood, frozen in fear.

_The most strongest decepticon ever known and I have a connection to him?!_

Kye shook his head.

"N-n-n-no. That can't be possible."

"But it is." Ratchet said.

Kye sighed. "You know? I really don't care right now, all I want is to sleep."

With that, he turned and walk up the stairs to the couch."

A few minutes later,he was lost to the world.

* * *

**Please review like usual 'cause it makes my day! **


	13. Chapter 14 A Message from Primus

**HI! I hope you are all enjoying my story!**

* * *

_Kye._

What?

_It's me._

Who is that?

_IT'S ME, UNICRON!_

Aaaaah.

* * *

Kye woke up and fell off the couch with a loud bang.

"Ow." Kye said as he rubbed his head.

Ratchet came over and asked, "You all right?"

"What do you think? " Kye snapped.

Ratchet just stared.

"Dark energon coursing through my system, woke up from something weird, a mad scientist as my Dad. WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

Kye looked back at Ratchet and found fear in his optics

"Ratchet I'm sorry..." Kye started.

Ratchet held up his servo and Kye stopped.

"You know what I told you. Remember?"

Kye nodded.

"Then you know your temper will only get worse."

"How do you know?" asked Kye.

"It's a theory..."

"So it might not happen?" Kye said hopefully.

Ratchet shook his head sadly," You never really know.." and with that he left Kye alone.

Kye wondered what he should do.

He looked over at Smokescreen and smiled, and it wasn't a happy one. Ths smile showed something under him, something evil...

* * *

**At Miko's house.**

Kyanna was sleeping peacefully until she heard a voice.

_Kyanna, open your eyes._

She did and almost fainted.

In front of her was a glowing transformer.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked.

_My name is Primus._

"Primus?"

_Yes. I came to tell you that your brother is in danger._

"How? He's at the base...The base isn't-"

_The base is fine. Your brother though as a connection to Unicron._

"And who is that?"

_A very powerful Decepticon._

"Oh...What can I do?"

_Be near him as possible._

_"_What?"

_When you're near him you both balance out."_

"Please explain it some other way."

_Mmmmmm...Humans are really different. Very well. The Dark energon in him is...like..._

"A negative! So the negative in him, balances out with the positive in me!"

_Oh...Yes just like, I guess._

"So I need to get to the base, ASAP!_ "_

_I don't know what ASAP means, but yes you do need to get there, before something goes wrong._

"Thanks!"

_Your welcome and good luck young one..._

* * *

Kyeanna woke up and bolted out of the bed.

"Miko! I need to get to the base."

Next to Kyanna, in another bed, Miko groaned, "What...are you nuts?"

"NOW!"

"But it's a Saturday."

"I don't CARE! Just call bulkhead for me please. You don't need to go with me."

"Well that's a different story. I can do that...in another fifteen minutes..."

She then rolled over and fell promptly back to sleep.

"MIKO!" Kyanna yelled.

"WHAT!?" Miko said.

"Weren't you going to call Bulkhead for me?"

"Oh...fine."

She sat up and dialed some number.

A second past.

"Bulkhead?" Miko started.

A minutes past.

"Wait, slow down. Kye did what?"

By now Kyanna was in a panic.

"Okay, please just send a ground bridge now."

Miko then snapped her phone shut.

"What did my brother do?"

Miko didn't respond.

"Miko!?"

She gave a heavy sigh," You might not like it, but your, ummm...brother. He made Smokescreen open the bridge and Kye is now with the decepticons."

Kyanna wanted to scream.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen?**


	14. Chapter 15 Another Message

**HI AGAIN! Man, a few weeks of school and I'm out of it! If there's any mistakes in this chapter it's because of homework -_-**

**I want to point out some new followers: Allyp098, EYKFAN, and unicron1000 (sorry I didn't point them out sooner)**

**Enjoy my new chapter! Sorry about the wait.**

**I want to give some thanks to transformersemoji and Sumoonset. Thanks to them I got some cool ideas! :D**

* * *

"Why would Kye do that?" asked Kyanna.

Optimus shook his head,"I do not know what his motives are, but I know that Kye has a connection to Unicron."

"So you're saying that some decepticon is controlling my brother?" asked Kyanna.

"No, not really, he's just getting influenced by Unicron."

Kyanna was back at the base and trying to figure out why Kye did that to Smokescreen.

Ratchet had said that he left Kye alone and he was gone for only a few moments and came back. He found Smokescreen just closing the portal.

Ratchet then questioned Smokescreen and all he would say was, "It seemed to be right at the moment..."

Kyanna thought that Kye's new "Power" was a silvertongue.

"That could be true,"Ratchet had said ,"But there are still other possibilities."

They whole base now was in a frenzy.

Everyone was worried that Kye might have told the decepticons where there base was, but Optimus wasn't so sure.

"I think he's going to do much worse than that." Optimus said to Ratchet.

"Let's hope that won't happen." Ratchet replied.

Kyanna walked down the stairs and asked,"I was wondering if-

But she was cut off by a voice.

_Kyanna..._

Kyanna stopped.

Ratchet looked down, worried, " You all right?"

"Shhh! There was a voice!"

_Kyanna!_

"You sure you're all right?"

Kyanna started to feel light headed. She swayed a bit.

"Kyanna?"

Kyanna looked up at Ratchet,"I think I'm going to faint."

And then she did. Her legs gave way and she fell.

Ratchet caught her before she fell.

* * *

**Somewhere in Kyanna's mind.**

Kyanna slowly opened her eyes.

"What?"

_It's fine, you're all right._

Kyanna shot to her feet.

"You did this to me!" Kyanna yelled.

_I am sorry if I caused you some grief, but I can only have a connection when you are a sleep._

"Or when I have fainted."

_That too._

"So what did you need me for?"

_Your brother, Kye, is going to be attacking the base._

"What!?"

_I think you heard me._

"But...that's NOT my brother! He wouldn't do that!...I think..."

_I think you know that it isn't your brother._

"...When is he going to attack?"

...

"Well?"

_He's going to attack in about four days._

"Thanks for the warning."

_I would do anything for you._

"Um, Thanks again...I need to wake up now."

_Then you shall. Before you go, beware your brother. He will try to get you on his side. Don't trust him..._

Kyanna nodded.

_Beware your brother..._

Kyanna closed her eyelids.

_Don't trust him..._

* * *

**I**** hop****e**** yo****u** **all**** li****ke**** th****at**** on****e.**** Plea****se**** t****ell**** m****e**** i****n**** th****e**** revi****ews!**** Tha****nks!**


	15. Chapter 16 A Chat With Megatron

**Hello everyone! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I've been sick for awhile and things also got busy. **

**I want to point out a new follower: Cashagon and sarahmcqueen.921**

**I want to thank everyone who is willing to read this story of mine! It makes me happy you like it. SORRY once again.**

* * *

**FLASH BACK.**

*_When Kye leaves_ the_ base*_

Kye looked over at Smokescreen, and smiled.

_This might work,_ _thought Kye._

He walked over to the young transformer and asked," I need a favor of you."

Smokescreen turned around," And what would that be?"

"Well...What if I wanted to go to the decepticons?"

Smokescreen just stared, "Are you insane?"

Kye smiled, "No I'm not. Let's put it this way. If you bring me to the decepticons, your base will be safe."

Smokescreen gave a confused look, "But how will that make us safe?"

"You know that I have Unicron in me and that he's dangerous, right?"

Smokescreen nodded.

"And if I'm not here, that means Unicron will be away from this base too."

This made sense to Smokescreen, but bringing him to the decepticon? That didn't.

"But why the decepticons?" asked Smokescreen.

Kye sighed, "The decepticons can contain me."

Smokescreen nodded and said, "If I bring you any where else, you'll just come back, somehow."

Kye's smile grew," That's the ticket!"

Smokescreen walked over to the control pad and opened the ground bridge.

Kye smirked,"So long Smokescreen!"

And with that Kye walked through the portal.

* * *

**In the Decepticons Warship.**

Kye found himself on the top of the ship. The wind was blowing hard, but he didn't mind.

He walked over the set of door, but was stopped by some Vehicons.

"What are you doing here?" asked one.

"How did he even get here?" said the other.

Kye looked up," How about you both bring me to Megatron?"

The first Vehicon nodded," That's our orders."

"That would be helpful, thanks"

The second Vehicon just shook his head sadly.

* * *

**The Control Room.**

The first Vehicon held Kye in his right servo. He walked in and Kye could see Megatron's shadow in the gloom.

"What is it?" asked the menacing voice.

The Vehicon replied," There was a human on top of the ship, so we brought him here."

Megatron turned and Kye could see his red optics in the darkness.

"What!?"

Kye was getting second ideas about this.

Megatron walked up to the vehicon.

Kye could see every single detail now.

Megatron sneered and asked him," What do you want _human_."

Kye tried to matched his sneer and replied." I know how to defeat the Autobots."

Megatron blanched for a second, but soon recovered.

"I've tried already and failed."

He turned around and with a wave of his hand servo said," Take him away."

Kye wasn't going to give up that easily.

He yelled," I have Unicron."

Everything stopped. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

Megatron slowly turned around.

Kye could feel Megatron's gaze which burned right through him.

"How." was all Megatron said.

Kye gave an evil smile and replied." That doesn't matter, what matters is the Autobot's death."

Megatron glared, but remained silent.

Kye asked," When do you want to start?"

Megatron smiled," How about now?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new chapter everyone! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 17 Kye

**I'm sorry I'm sorry! Don't kill me yet, I have an excuse! **

**I was sick in February, then I got the Flu in March and now I have the seasonal allergies, I also have been playing on my Wii U system lately, because I FEEL like I have to, or some people might not be happy with me. That was a mouth full... Also, I have been in a Zelda mood. I replayed Twilight Princess. (Again)**

**Anywho, I hope ya'll of ya enjoy this chapter! :D I made 2 just for you all out there!**

* * *

Kyanna walked over to the bridge and looked back at Ratchet.

"I'm ready," she said.

Ratchet looked over at Optimus and asked."You okay with this?"

He nodded."I think it will work."

Ratchet pulled the lever and the Bridge came to life.

"Well here it goes," said Kyanna.

She stepped into the green portal and vanished.

* * *

**On the other side.**

Kyanna found herself on the top of the Decepticon warship.

"Where to now?" she said to herself.

"No need, I'm right here."

Kyanna spun around and found her brother.

"Oh, it's you."

Kye smiled,"Yes it is? Isn't it?"

He started to circle her like a vulture. He had changed, from her brother, to someone else who she barely recognized.

"Why don't you join me?"

Kyanna glared," Why would I? Why would I go to the side that a brother, who I wouldn't even call now!"

He flinched at what she just said.

"You would regret saying that!"

She knew that she had just hit a fragile spot.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?"

Kye replied," That would be easier, but Megaron wants you for some reason."

Kye made a motion with his hands and two vehicons came walking over.

"You can't do this Kye?"

Kye turned walking away, but he said," Yes I can and I will."

And with that he disappeared.

Kyanna spun around and saw the Vehicons coming.

_I hope that some greater thing than me would help.._

Suddenly there was a great flash and a great ball of light surrounded her.

"What the?..." The Vehicons stepped back in surprise.

_I am here!_

Kyanna blacked out.

* * *

**I know short, but I have another one coming! :D**


	17. Chapter 18 The Battle

Kyanna woke up and found the two Vehicons knocked out.

"Was that me?" she wondered.

She got up and ran two a pair of doors that led to...somewhere. It didn't matter to her though, she had to find Kye.

She made her way around a corner and almost ran into Knockout and Soundwave.

She held her breath as they walked by. As they walked by, she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Knock Out.

There was a moment a silence.

"Oh. Never mind.." KnockOut said.

There was a sound like a door was opening, which left Kyanna all by herself. She ran. She had almost reached the door when something came crashing down, blocking her way. She tried to stop, but she slammed right into it. She looked up and nearly screamed. There, standing right in front of her was a menacing looking transformer.

It smirked,"You must be Kyanna."

Kyanna couldn't say anything. She just stood there, paralyzed.

It bent down till it came face to face with her.

"I know you must be shocked, but I need you to come with me." and as he said it, he grabbed her with his servo and picked her up.

Kyanna finally asked,"Wh-who are y-you?"

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"Oh..."

She stayed quiet for the rest if the trip.

* * *

**The control Room.**

As Megatron entered the room everyone stopped talking.

"Megatron." a voice said.

Megatron looked down, "Kye. I found her, now you finish your part of the deal."

He put Kyanna down, but not very gently though. She sort of actually just tumbled out the leader's hand.

She landed face first on the ground.

"Oh..That must have hurt." The Voice said again.

Kyanna looked up and found her brother smiling. She got up and glared at him.

"You think that's funny?"

He just smiled and answered," Maybe.."

"And what about this deal with the psycho transformer guy?"

"I think you're talking about Megatron? Anyway, I made a deal with him."

"And what was it?!" Kyanna yelled. She was tired of her brother playing games with her.

"If he found you I would..."

"Yes?" she huffed impatiently.

"Kill you."

That did it. She walked right up to her brother and grabbed his neck.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked.

He just smirked," I have my ways." He then thrust his knee into His sister's gut.

Kyanna gave a cry of pain and let go of her brother's neck. She hit the floor with a thud.

Kye leaned over to her ear and said,"I have kill you now."

Kyanna looked up with tears in her eyes," Can you?"

He stood up,"Yes I can."

He stepped back and shouted, "My Lord, Unicron! AWAKEN!"

I light came out of Kye and soon he was covered in purple mist.

"DIE PRIMUS." Kye, who was now Unicron, yelled.

"Save me.."Kyana whimpered.

A voice said to her,_ I will. I would do anything to save you._

"Primus?" She said, barely a whisper.

And soon a blue mist surrounded her.

Through Kyanna Primus said, "Don't you dare hurt this girl."

Unicron, using the mist, pulled his sword out,"She will die and you with her. now PREPARE TO DIE!" and he charged.

Primus, using his own mist, pulled a sword out too and charged.

They two swords made a loud clang sound as they hit each other.

"This form will die and her bones will be scattered all over this land to rot forever!" Unicron said.

"Over my dead body!" Primus said.

He pushed Unicron off balance and kicked him in stomach. Unicron feel with a gasp of surprise.

_Kyanna, what do you have that Kye does not?_

She didn't know.

_Find out!_

"I will Primus."

She walked over a put the sword to her brother's throat.

He smiled,"I doubt you can kill him."

"I can't. but I bring him back." She bent her knee and then leaned over and said in his ear...

"I have something that you don't and I think I know what it is."

She got up and said." I have ..."

Unicron said to her with anger in his voice," You can't bring him back you foolish girl."

She repeated,"I have...love."

He sneered," And what will you do with that?"

She smiled and said," You can do so many things with it. You just don't know because you don't have it."

Unicron got up and pointed his sword at her,"How will your 'Love' save you now?"

She looked up into her brother's eyes and said," I love you Kye."

Unicron laughed,"What!?"

"I love him. I love my brother. I LOVE KYE!"

Unicron gave a cry of pain and fell to his knees.

"Stop..Just stop it." He screamed.

Kyanna took a step forward,"I love you Kye, please come back! I love you!"

Unicron screamed even louder," This is impossible!"

Then he went limp.

Kyanna ran up to him,"Kye? Are you alive?"

Kye opened his eyes and said,"I'm here."

"You're alive!" she hugged him.

"I love you sis," Kye said hugging her back.

They were to busy to notice Megatron came walking over.

"What happened to Unicron?" He asked making the humans jump.

Kyanna shrugged,"I don't know."

He glared at them both," What!?"

Kye said,"Sorry."

Megatron shook his head and said," No you don't understand me. I worked hard on this project and I will NOT LOSE!"

He bent down and was starting to reach for kye when something shot his hand. He growled in frustration and turned his head to see who it was.

Arcee came running full speed toward Megatron.

"I will kill all of you!" Megatron yelled and took a threatening step toward Arcee,"You will be the first to die"

"Megatron!" A low voice said.

Megatron turned around and was hit with a sword. He flew backwards and slid into the wall.

Kyanna looked over to find Optimus standing there with his sword.

"Optimus!" Kyanna said.

"Both of you go to Arcee. She will bring you back to our base." He turned and headed toward Megatron.

Arcee came over and transformed herself into the motorcycle.

"Hope on," Arcee said.

They did as they were told and she took off. A few second later they were outside. and in front of them was a ground bridge.

"Home sweet home," Kye whispered into Lyanna's ear.

"You said it,." she replied.

* * *

**What a busy summer I had. I hope you liked this new chapter. I had some writer's block for a month or so. That why it took a while to post this.  
Before you go, um...Review please? Thanks! :D**


	18. Chapter 19 The End, Or Is It?

**Hello!...DRUM ROLL PLEASE! (A drum roll begins)..*shifts feet nervously*...ahem... This is the LAST CHAPTER!  
You must all be like "Neely why? It's So FREAKING GOOD!"  
I know I know,but here's the good news. I am going to make a sequel. It will be called "The Twins: The Bad and the Good"**

**Well that is all I have to say right now, chao!**

* * *

**The Autobot's Base.**

Kyanna and Kye both went through the portal with Arcee, happy to be alive. They saw their mom and everyone else.

The twins hopped off Arcee and ran to there mom.

"I love you all." She said.

It felt so good to be safe once more.

They broke apart from their mom and and said hello to everyone else.

Ratchet actually smiled and the transformers cheered.

Kyanna looked at her brother and smiled," It's good to be alive."

He nodded," It sure is."

Everything was right with the world, except the part that they still had energon coursing through their systems!

* * *

**The Twins home.**

Kyanna was so tired that as soon as they all were home, she crashed on her bed.

Kye was a different story. He stayed up and looked out his window.

_Will we ever be the same again? _he wondered.

A shooting star passed in the sky and he made a wish. You might think he wished to be normal and no energon in his system, but your wrong. Remember, he still has Dark energon in him. This is what he wished for:

_I wish for the power of the energon to come back and for Unicron..._

* * *

**This is the END! I am going to make a sequel so don't worry! :D**

_I wish for the power of the Energon._


	19. Chapter 20 Author Note

**This to all my fans!**

**I am going to post a sequel called "The Twins: Love Will Forever Win" on January 4, 2017. I know I was going to call it "The Twins:The Bad and the Good" but I changed my mind I hope you will all like it. And for those who are wanting the story right now, I will give you all the SUMMARY! Aren't I nice? Here it is:**

_**Kyanna must find a way to get her brother back. All the Dark Energon has consumed him and hope seems far away. To get him back Kyanna must find out what love truly means.**_

**Thanks for reading and see you in the new year! :D**


End file.
